


Second Chances, Or, Legolas Is About To Get Even More Adopted Siblings

by mithrilbikini (liasangria)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Illustrations, Kissing, M/M, some kind of hockey au i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/mithrilbikini
Summary: the title says it all, really. (illustration)





	Second Chances, Or, Legolas Is About To Get Even More Adopted Siblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowUnderpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnderpants/gifts).



> An illustration for rainbowunderpants who so very kindly helped us out by doing TWO (2) pinch-hits for last year's Hobbit Holiday Exchange!


End file.
